1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly, to a new nailer with elements adjusting nail driving depth and facilitating quick troubleshooting.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, a nailer is a type of tool widely used in industries, such as construction and decoration. Commonly-seen nailers generally have a single function. For instance, the nail guide assembly cannot be dismantled and replaced with other types of nail pipes for realizing different functions and applications; the pin guide component and the track cannot be dismantled for quick troubleshooting; or the pin guide cannot be adjusted forwards or backwards to cater different requirement on the driving depth. All these will cause inconvenience in use of the nailers.